The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors and methods of forming MIM capacitors. MIM capacitors typically include two metal layers with an insulator layer between the metal layers. Any damage to the insulator occurring at its corner or its sidewall may induce current leakage and degrade the capacitors' reliability. Therefore, there is a need to solve the above deficiency.